


The Witch and the Warlock

by fierysuzaku



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierysuzaku/pseuds/fierysuzaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over. Peace has finally come. A lone witch lays upon the hay as her warlock's name escapes her lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Witch and the Warlock

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Code Geass. The scene is situated at the end of the anime and may involve SPOILERS.

"The power of the kings, known as Geass, brings one solitude. Not quite accurate is it? Right, Lelouch?" said the green-haired girl riding on the back of a cart full of hay.

She was met with silence, nothing but the gentle whispers of the winds that gently ruffle the hay stack on which she lies. The silence continued only to be dominated by the rhythmic sounds of the horses' hooves.

She sighed.

"You know. You can't ignore me forever." She said as she lay on her stomach, enabling her to look down on the driver, who was still ignoring her.

"Lelouch!" she said in annoyance as she threw a small pebble at the silent being below her.

She eventually took a strand from the abundant supply of hay and began to tickle his ear, which caused the driver to lose focus and made the horses wild and stray from the path.

"Are you trying to kill us!" said he, as he struggled to keep the horses at bay.

"No. I was just trying to get your attention. Looks like it worked." She said as resumed her position on her back.

The driver just sighed as if he was completely drained.

Eventually silence consumed them once more.

"For the last time Lelouch I didn't know." She said while still staring into space.

"And for the last time C.C, I don't believe you." He replied angrily.

"Why?" she retorted with a hint of stubbornness.

"Why? You're the witch who cursed me with Geass, now you took away the only thing good I gave to the world!" he said with vehemence.

"And what is that?" she asked as if she already didn't know the answer.

"My death. If they know I'm still alive, the peace that I sacrificed for would be once again engulfed by war and hatred." He replied with a tired and sad tone.

"Then don't let them know. It's that easy. Look, why not just at the bright side of things for once?" she said as she once again rolled unto her stomach.

"Really? And what bright side is that?" he replied, meeting her golden eyes with his amethyst ones.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that YOU'RE ALIVE." She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Really, Lelouch! I thought you were smart, but here you are, completely oblivious to the blessings you have received in exchange for all the pain you suffered." She said in complete annoyance.

"May I remind you, that of all people you should understand my little predicament? Weren't you the one who actually wished for death? For someone to come and kill you? To take the curse of immortality away and reward you with death?" he said, his voice with anger boiling deep within him.

He was met with silence. She then silently returned to her place in the cart. He took it that his words pissed her off but he didn't seem to care so continued on with his driving.

"I used to." She said in almost a whisper.

This made him stop the cart to a halt.

He was about to say something when she spoke once more.

"I used to want it. But now…I don't." she continued.

"Why?" He asked curious to what made her want to live.

"Because of you." She answered while hiding her scarlet cheeks.

"Me!" He expected somewhere along the lines of wanting to taste every pizza in the world but never this.

"Yes. You." She said as her cheeks turned even redder.

"Why? What did I do?" he asked still quite confused.

"Because you gave me a reason to live, that's why." She replied while her words turned into a mere whisper.

"Really? And what reason is that."

"You lived." She said in finality.

"What! Let me get this straight, you now want to live because of me living?"

"Yes."

"What kind of twisted reason is that!"

She said nothing in return.

He sighed as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"Let me get this straight. You want to live because I lived." He said slowly, saying the words one by one.

"Yes."

"And if I died." He asked

"I would still want to die." She said.

He pondered on her statement for a while.

"I would want to die because I wanted to be with you, wherever you went." said she as he pondered.

"Huh?" he uttered in confusion appearing not to understand her statement.

"You know, when it comes to battle strategies, war and arranging your own death you're a genius, but when it comes to basic human emotions and life you're a simpleton. What I'm basically telling you Lelouch is that I love you. I love you so much that I'd follow you to the depths of hell where you would have ended up if you died. Am I making myself clear or do you need another more simple explanation!" she said in absolute frustration, anger and annoyance.

He was speechless.

His silence only infuriated her more, and in her fury, she reached down, grabbed his collar and kissed him with such passion that she felt she might explode.

And as if a miracle had occurred, he kissed her back.

After their rather passionate public display of affection, silence enveloped them once more but only for a mere minute.

He sighed, as if relived; closing his eyes to composed the bubbling emotions within him.

As he opened his eyes, he said "About time you fess upped witch. I was actually beginning to have doubts about your feelings. And here I thought immortality has finally killed you if not physically but emotionally." He said as he smirked at the way her face turned into apple red.

"You mean you knew! You were just waiting for me to tell you! To confirm your conclusions! For me to make the first move! You…you coward!" she said shocked and angered at the same time.

"Call me a coward all you want, but that doesn't change the fact that you admitted that you have the same feelings I have for you!" he said while trying to stifle the laughs that are trying to escape.

"What!" she asked as if something he said confused her.

"What do you mean…'what'?" he asked now really confused.

"You have the same feelings for me as I have for you?" she said, more of a question than a statement.

"Yes." He said, in a softer and warmer tone, a tone she wasn't used to.

"Then say it." she ordered.

"Say what?" he asked trying to decipher her order.

She merely glowered at his question.

"Take a wild guess." She said as if wanting to whack him with a bat or something.

Then it finally dawned on him, just in time too, C.C was eyeing her yellow stuffed toy.

"I love you too." He said while looking into her eyes as if he could see into the depths of her immortal soul.

She simply smiled and gave him a warm embrace and whispered to him.

"Smart boy."

They lay in each other's arms while they take a rest and admire what was left of their peaceful afternoon.

"You know, I still don't know, how I got a Code." He said while running his long tapered fingers through her long green hair.

She sighed as she inhaled the sweet scent of fresh air.

"You got it from Charles, who else." She said in a matter-of-factly tone that he grew accustomed to.

"But how? I know didn't he didn't give it to me willingly." He said as he held her tighter against his chest.

"I'm not sure exactly, but as you know, the Code is what makes you immortal. It is what keeps us alive. My theory is that when Charles started to dissolve into nothing, his Code started to dissolve as well. And it probably would have if he didn't try to choke you." She explained as she turned to look at the red mark on her beloved's chest.

"So you think, the Code took a life on its own and transferred itself to me in a desperate effort to survive? Is that it." he replied as he went back to that fateful day when he saw his parents dissolve before his very eyes.

"Exactly. " she said with a smile.

"So how about my Geass then…why was I still able to use it even after the ordeal?" he asked

"I think it's simply because you weren't killed yet." She said as she snuggled to make herself more comfortable.

"Oh?" he asked raising his right eyebrow to exaggerate the point.

"As you can quite recall, you managed to geass Charles, and order him to kill himself. And when he did what you asked, he came back to life as an immortal. So to activate the Code, one must die first." She concluded.

"And you had absolutely no idea, I got a code." he said in disbelief.

"Hmph! You still don't believe me. Look, if I knew you had a Code I wouldn't have waste my tears on that church praying for your soul no matter how hopeless it was." She adorably snorted.

"Then it's a good thing I asked Jeremiah to bring my body to you before he buries it. Imagine the people's faces if they saw me literally rise from the dead." He said as a small smile rested on his lips.

"Why did you ask him to bring your body to me?" she asked merely curious.

"Because I want to be with you, even for the last time." He said quite vulnerably as if he was confessing a secret so long hidden.

She smiled at his words and proceeded to kiss him once more.

 _Together Forever._ They both thought, completely oblivious to the setting sun on the western horizon.

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated and welcome. ^_^


End file.
